dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark
Character Spark is a yellow stick figure in the Dick Figures series. He's Super Saiyan with unlimited Ki and High Power Level and also an expert at martial arts. He loves ramen and is an Otaku. He's hyperactive, energetic, and Anti-negative. Early Life Spark was a regular kid from Tokyo, Japan. he went to a martial arts school and then passed. He loved ramen and anime ever since. After long training he became a Super Saiyan. When he was a teen, he went to every single tournament. He had been a fan of the Dragon Ball Z series. When he turned 18 he moved to America and stayed in an apartment. After meeting and helping Blue out in his wedding in Wedding Day Spark decides friends with Red, Blue and Rapper. And met Trollz0r (in an RP) and became best friends with him. In Sparkling Midnight Spark first developed a crush on Midnight Blaze they went out once. But when he saw her kissed Kari and told about her feelings in Fifi and the Wolf they broke up. In Sparkles with Love Spark developed a new crush on Jess after a date with her they became a couple which means that Spark is Jess' boyfriend. After meeting Professor Stick he modified his shades to have any kind of vision he chooses, making them more advance. Abilities *Expert Martial Arts *Rapid Ki Blast Fire *DBZ moves *Expert Swordsman Powers *Supersonic Flight and Speed *Final Spirit Bomb *Super Dragon Fist *Final Kamahameha *Acceleration *Instant Transmission *Instant Transmission Kamehamema *Super Explosive Wave *release Electricity (when playing Guitar or Bass) *Spirit Sword *release Shock waves (when playing Guitar or Bass) Jobs Sparking Neo As expected seeing and knowing a lot of super heroes. He decided to make his own suit and name known as Sparking Neo. He wears a long scarf and long blue pointy anime shades and has an upbeat personality. He transforms into Sparking Neo by playing his guitar with one loud note and get struck with a lighting bolt. He transforms his guitar and bass into a giant sword and axe. and will accompany Batman, RipperKiller or any other superhero when there in trouble. Like every super hero, Sparking Neo wears his blue triangle shades to cover his face. Guitarist and Bass Player Having Talent for Playing guitar and bass Spark got job at this when studios hired him. This payed him a lot of money selling tracks and albums making him popular. Appearances Wedding Day Sparkling Midnight Next Big Step Sparkles with Love Fifi and the Wolf Trivia *Hyper *Energetic *Crazy *Anti-Negative *Very Friendly like Fox *Brash *Owns an Extreme Gear Board *Can Speak Japanese *Has triangle shades *release powerful shock waves *Can Break the Fourth-Wall *Super Saiyan *play music without even trying *Obsessed with Ramen *An Otaku *Anime Fan *Electric, Metal Guitar and Bass Expert *can use his triangle shades as a Weapon *His favorite songs are "Resonance" by Tm Revolution, "Counter Identity" by Unison Square Garden, "No Boy No Cry" by STANCE PUNKS, "Kyoto" by Skrillex, "We Gotta Power" by Hironobu Kageyama, "Super Shooter" by Rip Slyme *Triangle shades are unbreakable and indestructible *create lighting when playing guitar *play his guitar loud without an Amplifier *He used to have a crush on Midnight Blaze. *Can change his shades to any kind of vision Voice Theme Music Spark's Theme Battle Theme Gallery See Spark Run!.png|Seeya! Red n' Spark.png Spark with Shades.png Spark.jpg Spark kissing Jess.png|Spark kissing Jess in Sparkles with Love Suck It!.png|IN YOUR FACE GRAVITY!!! Catch me if you can!.png|Catch me if you can! DFTM2 Clip 7.png|Spark vs. Shock DFFU Clip 8.png|Spark crying over Trollz0r's death Request 2.png|Spark blushing while being kissed by Jess Category:Characters